feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Reapers/@comment-27379213-20160820213042
Name: Eris '' ''Gender: Female Age: 2 1/2 Years Old Username: chi04356 (I might change it to Europa though) Description: An Alabaster Feminine Canine With A Light Cinereal Underbelly. She Has Shocking, Vivid Celadon Eyes That Stand Out Against Her Achromatic Pelage. Achromic Swirls Line Her Pelt, Only Visible On Her Light Sere Stomach. Her Form Is Lithe Yet Fairly Muscled, And Although She Is Slightly More Miniscule Than Other Wolves, She Is Quite Daunting. Backstory: She Was Known As A "Jinx" To Her Family, Due To Several Terrible Things Happening Since Her Birth, Including Her Twin Sister Dying When Born. She Was Treated As Bad Luck, Which Caused Her Mother To Attempt To Avoid Her, Leaving Her Father To Care For Her And Her Siblings, While Her Mother Only Loved Her Littermates. Pent-Up Wrath Had Built Inside Of Her, Creating A Deep Hatred For Her Family. When She Had Turned Close To The Age Of One Year, Her Siblings Were Playing Rough With Her. She Took That As Them Trying To Get Rid Of Her, Because Of Their Past Hatred For Them, And Attacked, Thinking It Was Self-Defense. Her Parents Came To Their Den From Hunting To See Eris Staring Down At Her Dead Sibling's Bodies, Sobbing. They Banished Her From The Family, Throwing Her Out To The Woods. She Stalked The Forests, Claiming Various Areas As Hers And Taking The Wrath From Her Family On Other Creatures, Earning Her A Terrible Reputation. Soon, At The Age Of Two Years Old, She Came Back To Her Senses, Her Wrathful Desires Dying Down. Although She Limits The Amount Of Wolves She Kills, She'll Never Give Up Her Belligerent Ways. Roleplay Example: VV Eris, The Malicious, Belligerent, Daunting, Alabaster, Feminine Canis Lupis Ascended Into The Air, Cascading Down Onto Her Opponent, Slamming Them Into The Earthy Terrain.. She Clamped Her Jaws Around Their Throat, Punctering The Soft, Vulnerable Flesh. The Enemy Howled In Pain, Calcitrating Their Hindlegs Into Her Stomach, Slamming Them Into The Dirt. She Quickly Leapt Up, Pushing Away The Sharp Pain. She Oscillated Back And Forth, Slightly Confusing The Antagonistic Hound. She Then Rammed Them Into The Dirt, Sinking Her Fangs Into Their Forehead, Lacerating Them Down To Their Snout, Worsening The Excruciating Pain Inflicted Onto Her Opponent And Mangling Their Face. She Growled, Perforating Their Neck With Her Jagged Fangs, Then Calcitrating Their Underbelly With Her Hindlegs, Causing Them To Let Out A Loud Yelp Of Pain. Eris Growled As They Hopelessly Cleaved Her Stomach, Attempting To Create An Injury With No Prevail. She Slammed Her Hindlegs Into Their Abdomen, Temporarily Incapaciating Them From The Appalling Pain. She Made Use Of Her Advantage, Gouging Her Sharpened Fangs Into Their Throat, Attempting To Puncture The Windpipe. Her Teeth Sliced Through Their Trachea, Blocking The Airway. The Opposing Canine Thrashed Around, Slowly Falling Limp In The Canine's Jaws.She Dropped Them To The Ground, Her Lips Stretching Into A Pleased Grin. She Opened Their Jaws, A Pristine Fang Catching Her Focus. She Gripped It With Her Fangs, Pulling It Out And Brushing The Sanguine Liquid Away From The Tooth. Her Expression Could Only Be Described As Pure Malevolence As She Murmured To Herself; "How About I Add This To My Collection...?" VV Wanted Rank: Head Champion if possible, or just a champion. Amount Of Teeth Collected: 15 Realistic Picture Of OC: (The eyes should be more green and less blue for Eris though) Extra: Since this pack hasn't started yet, can I join another one until it starts?